parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Alphabet Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Elmo's Alphabet Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: (Reading) Elmo's Alphabet Adventure! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, Now I know my ABC's, Next time won't you sing with me! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, Elmo, His Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Are So Excited Because..., It's..., Alphabet Day! *Elmo and Children: (Cheering) *Elmo: And Also, They're Lots Of Things That Start With Letter Of The Alphabet! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, Sounds Like Somebody's At Elmo's House!, Coming! *(Door Opens at Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Zoe: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Hi, Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters!, Come On In! *Telly: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *Big Bird: Great!, Everyone's Here! *Elmo: Everybody!, Today, It's Alphabet Day At Elmo's House! *Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Elmo: What's The First Letter Of The Alphabet? *Matt: A! *Elmo: The Letter A!, That's Right, Matt!, Tell Elmo If You See Something That Starts With A! *(Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The Pbs Kids Characters Searching) *Jodi Platypus: Hey!, Look!, It's An Ant! *Ant: That's Me! *Elmo: An Ant!, Good Job!, Ant Starts With The Letter A!, Let's Sing The Letter A Song!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Let's Sing Some Words That Start With A, Because It's Fun To Learn and Play! *Elmo's Friends: (Singing) Acrobats, Ants, and Astronaut!, Apron, Acorn, Apricot! *PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Acrobats, Ants, and Astronaut!, Apron, Acorn, Apricot! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) These All Words That Start With A, We Have Some Fun Learning Today! *(Song Ends) *Inez: That Was Fun! *Elmo: What's The Next Letter? *Zoboomafoo: B! *Elmo: The Letter B!, That's Right, Zoboomafoo!, Tell Elmo If You See Something That Starts With B! *(Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters Searching) *Super Why: Hey!, I See A Bear! *Bear: Hey!, Look!, Me, Baby Bear, And Curly Bear are Bears! *Elmo: A Bear!, You Got It!, Bears Start With The Letter B!, Let's Sing The Letter B Song! *Big Bird: Good Idea, Elmo!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Here Are Some Words, That Start With B, Come On and Sing Them Now With Elmo! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Banjo, Bicycle, and Baboon!, Basketball, Bucket, and Balloon!, Banjo, Bicycle, and Baboon!, Basketball, Bucket, and Balloon! *Elmo: (Singing) These Are Words, That Start With B, That Makes 2 Letters You've Learn With Elmo! *(Song Ends) *Ord: Awesome! *Elmo: What's The Next Letter? *Tinky-Winky: C! *Elmo: That's Right!, Tinky-Winky!, The Letter C!, Tell Elmo If You See Something That Start With The Letter C! *(Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters Searching) *Big Bird: Hey! Look!, It's Cookie Monster! *Cookie Monster: Me Start With C!, You Know What Else? *Polly: What? *Cookie Monster: Cookie! *Count Von Count: I Start With C Too! *Caillou: So Do I! *Curly, Clemintine, Clifford, Cleo, Charley, Chris, Cassie, And Chrissie: We Do Too! *Elmo: That's A Lot Of Friends Let's Name More Characters In This Letter C Song! *Big Bird: Great Idea, Elmo!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Cactus, Camel, Candy Cane, All These Words Begin That Same, Cowboy, Cupcake, Cuckoo-Clock, These Are C Words Now Let's Rock!, Cactus, Camel, Candy Cane, All These Words Begin That Same, Cowboy, Cupcake, Cuckoo-Clock, These Are C Words Now Let's Rock! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: What's Next? *Buddy: D! *Elmo The Letter D!, Right!, Buddy! *Duck: Me And Dog Start With The Letter D! *Dog: (Barks Happily) *Elmo: Lets Sing About D!, Ready? *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Doctor, Dolphin, and Dinosaur, Sing These D Words and Learn Some More, Donkey, Drum, and Domino, Are More D Words That You That Know!, Doctor, Dolphin, and Dinosaur, Sing These D Words and Learn Some More, Donkey, Drum, and Domino, Are More D Words That You That Know! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: What's The Next Letter? *Caillou: E! *Elmo: Right!, Caillou!, The Letter E!, Hey!, Wait A Minute!, Elmo Starts With The Letter E! *Ernie: Me Too!, *Ernique: So Does Me *Elmo: Let's Sing! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Elephant, Egg, and Eskimo, These Are Some Of The E Words Elmo Knows!, Eel, Eraser, and Eagle Too, These Are E Words Just The Name Of You! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Elephant, Egg, and Eskimo, These Are Some Of The E Words Elmo Knows!, Eel, Eraser, and Eagle Too, These Are E Words Just The Name Of You! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Great!, What Letter Comes After E? *WordGirl: F! *Elmo: The Letter F!, That's Right!, WordGirl! *Frog: Hey!, Look At Me!, I'm Frog! *Elmo: You Got It!, Frog Start With The Letter F!, Let's Sing It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Fingers, Firefighter, and Fishbowl, These Words Start With F, Elmo Knows, Feathers, Flower, and Flamingos Too, Start With F Elmo Can To You! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Fingers, Firefighter, and Fishbowl, These Words Start With F, Elmo Knows, Feathers, Flower, and Flamingos Too, Start With F Elmo Can To You! *(Song Ends) *Buddy: Hey!, Who Wants To Hear A Song About Dinosaurs From A To Z? *Elmo, Elmo’s Friends, and PBS Kids Characters: We Do! *Tiny: Okay, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) A – Apatosaurus, B – Brachiosaurus, C – Corythosaurus, D – Diondocus, E – Einiosaurus, F – Fabrosaurus, G – Gallimimus, H – Hadrosaurus, I – Iguanodon, J – Jaxartosaurus, Everybody, it’s time for the chorus, Hey, hey, hey come along with me, Toot-toot, toot-toot, This is how we memorize, Dinosaurs A to Z, Now where were we?, K – Kentrosaurus, L – Lambeosaurus, M – Megalosaurus, N – Nodosaurus, O – Ornithomimus, P – Parasaurolophus, Q – Qantassaurus, R – Rhabdodon, S – Stegosaurus, T – Tyrannosaurus, What time is it?, Time for the chorus!, Hey, hey, hey come along with me, Toot-toot, toot-toot, This is how we memorize, Dinosaurs A to Z, Give me a…, U – Utahraptor, V – Velociraptor, W, W? – Wannonosaurus, X – Xenotarsosaurus, Y – Yangchuanosaurus, Z – Zigongosaurus, Zigongosaurus, Gets us to the chorus, Hey, hey, hey come along with me, Toot-toot, toot-toot, This is how we memorize, Dinosaurs A to Z, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Great Singing, Guys!, Now!, What Letter Comes After F? *Super Why: G! *Elmo: The Letter G!, Right!, Super Why! *Grover: Hey!, It's Me, Grover! *Elmo: That's Right, Grover!, You're Name Start With The Letter G!, Let's Sing Gimee G! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Sing Some G Words That Will Hum, Gorilla, Grasshopper, and Some Gum!, (Humming), These Are G Words That's What They Are, Grapes, Goggles, and Guitar! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Sing Some G Words That Will Hum, Gorilla, Grasshopper, and Some Gum!, (Humming), These Are G Words That's What They Are, Grapes, Goggles, and Guitar! *(Song Ends) *Barney: Did You Know That Letters Are Big And Small *Elmo: Thats Right Barney The Next Song Will Be Big And Small Letters Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Alphabet Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas